Pot-Puri
by Sakrovishte
Summary: Chickens and chicken eggs were all Popuri knew. She knew a simple way of life. A good life but there was always that little voice that cried out inside of her.
1. chapter 1

Chickens and chicken eggs were all Popuri knew. She knew a simple way of life. A good life but there was always that little voice that cried out inside of her.

A soft reminder that reminded her that there was more to life than living in a tiny town and taking care of chickens. Putting on her usual dress she made her way downstairs. The usual smell of scrambled eggs filled her senses. Her mother, although in her own weak state smiled at her. Her thick curled pink hair was pinned neatly behind her head as she plated the servings.

Sitting down on their table Popuri sighed. Placing her hands on her face she could only think of her usual day to day.

Everyday the same routine. Her mother cooking eggs, her brother talking about whatever he could think of, usually Karen and that left her attempting to drown him out by listening to the soft cracklings of the fire.

Around seven in the morning she made it a habit to head out to the Goddess's waterfall where she would pick at the weeds and pretend they were flowers. After talking to Ann for a few hours she would make her way back home.

Once she arrived would help clean the house and hand wipe the floors to stop any accumulation of dust or any dirt that might have dragged in from outside.

Around two in the evening she would hang out in the square for an hour before heading to the church to listen to whatever Carter wanted to teach that day.

Then she would go home where she would help cook a dinner that would included some type of egg.

"If you don't eat now,your eggs will get cold." Her mother chided. Lilia stood in front of her with her arms crossed.

Popuri blinked looking down at the usual golden yellow scrambled eggs in front of her. Looking up at her mother she frowned. Although the illness was unknown, her mother continued with what Popuri liked to call stubborn health. Lilia lived most of her days inside the house, leaving only when she had a doctors appointment with Dr. Trent and to spend a few hours at church.

"Mother.. Aren't you ever bored?" She hesitated in her question.

Lilia sighed as she looked at her. "Why would I have a need to be bored? I cook, I read, I do small things around the house. I run the store for a few hours, not that we get- "

A cough raked her mothers body. Wheezing, Lilia turned from her daughter towards their sink. Drinking a cup of water the wheeze subsided. "I'm not bored," she replied pointedly.

Popuri almost hated herself for making her mother speak. She had lost so much weight over the years. The hoop of her dress was so out of proportion with the top of her dress she was almost swallowed by the large amount of fabric.

Forcing a smile towards her mother Popuri took her fork and started to eat. Her brother had left earlier than usual to head over to see Karen and to pick up the newest health tonic Dr. Trent had made.

At sixteen, Popuri was the second youngest girl in town. Although she was young, she felt very mature as she had to take on the house hold chores at an early age.

Taking a quick glance the clock she knew Ann would be waiting for her at the spring. Placing her empty dish in the sink she kissed her standing mothers cheek.

"Thank you mother! I'll be back soon~!" She said in her best voice. Quickly she rushed her way past Gotz house.

Although the lumberjack was friendly, Popuri felt an awkward air around the tragic man. She didn't know how to react around him after his family passed away. His only child, Claire had died in a snowstorm along with his wife. Both were usual faces around town and his wife was the teacher to most of the children growing up around town. After their deaths Gotz threw himself into his job, and was hardly seen in town.

"Morning!" Ann half yelled once she saw Popuri. The loud waterfall made it a bit hard to make out voices. "Did you sleep well?!" Her voice grew louder.

Popuri smiled before yelling as well. "I did! How about you?!"

"Duke?! He was crying over Aja again!" Ann complained, "You'd think she just left town the way he cries when he's drunk." Popuri felt her eyebrows raise, Ann misunderstood the question.

"What about my brother? Did he drink much?"

"He was trying to out drink Karen as usual!" Ann said with a hearty laugh.

A sigh escaped her mouth. She didn't understand why her brother drank so much to impress Karen, when he knew they were to marry eventually. The two continued to chat before Ann looked around.

She made a hand movement that made Popuri move closer to her. Cupping her hands around the pinkettes ear she whispered loudly. "We're getting a new neighbor!!"

Popuri gasped. "Who?! What do you know about them?! Young? Old? Retired? Family?"

Ann smiled, "Remember old man Cecil? Who owned Earl Farm? After he passed away he left his farm to his family. Turns out his grandson will move into it!"

Popuri thought back to the old man with his giant smile. The old ranchers house had been reduced in size in his older age to help him move around easier. Most of his animals had been given to either Yodel Ranch and Lil's chicken while he still lived. Most of the children would go around and play in his large grass fields. She was too young to go along with her brother to the farmers so she usually stayed in her room watching from a window they had in the second floor.

Many years have passed since then and unfortunately the farm was now in shambles. Weeds and rocks littered every bit of the old successful farm. Some of the buildings inside the ranch had been too old to stand and crumbled. Gotz had taken it upon himself to keep some structures standing and invested some time every few months to make sure the buildings were well maintained.

"From what I hear from Duke, he's a successful man! With tons of money."

Popuri raised an eyebrow, "If he's so rich, why is he coming here!?"

Ann started laughing and the pinkette didn't know how to react. Crossing her arms the young girl huffed. "Even if he's poor, I think it'll be a good change! I wonder if he's flashy like Kai?"

"Hey! Kai is a good man! He always tells me about his adventures!!" She defended angrily. "He always gets picked on by Duke and Rick.. He doesn't even think badly of them, if anything he really likes them!"

"Hey.. no need to get so riled up, I'm just wondering about our new neighbor.."

Three loud bell sounds came from the town square indicating it was noon. Decided to cut their talk short, Popuri took her basket, "I'm going to head home now."

Without waiting for an answer, the pinkette marched her way down the pathway towards her house. Pouting all the way she couldn't help but think about her newly found crush, Kai. The dark skinned handsome man was amazing to look at and entertaining to hear. Every summer she would spend as much time she could with the foreigner.

A small smile grew on her face as she saw her brother being chased by her favorite chicken, Hansel. A laugh escaped her as she marched her way towards their farm. "D'you need help?" she asked with a smile.

Rick frowned before staring at her with narrowed eyes, "You wouldn't know how to deal with this anyways."

An angered blush appeared on her face, "Shut it! You deal with it then!!"

The young girl bristled into the house slamming the doors closed. "Heavens Poe! Whose riled you?" Her mother chided.

Taking a deep breath she attempted to calm down. She hastily picked up her broom and started cleaning routine.

A deep chuckle escaped his mouth as he looked at the scene in front of him. A smoky haze filled his condo as beautiful women filled his gaze as he took out the hookah pipe from his mouth. A sly grin grew on his face while he observed the scene in front of him. He had soft music playing in the background and had invited his closest friends. Taking a swing of the alcoholic mixture inside his glass he allowed the buzz to take him over. With his mind hazed, he was unsure of when all his guests had showed up.

"This is the life man," One of his friends murmured as he took a puff of the addicting inhalant. He could see one of the men standing in front of his well stocked bar handing out shots and drinks to all the women. Jack felt his pants tighten as he saw all the women do their best to get his attention. Even in his current state he knew his money drew them in.

Taking out his wallet, Jack produced a large amount of money clipped together by a gold clip. "Whoever gives us a good show will get some of this."

Immediately the girls moved towards them, dancing seductively. Jacks smirk grew as he grabbed the nearest girl plopping her onto his lap. Taking a few bills from clip he shoved them into her low cut top. The random girl grinned as she leaned towards him for a kiss.

Backing away in time to miss her lips touching him, he put the pipe again in his mouth. Shaking his head he murmured, "I don't kiss."

Standing up he unclipped the bills before tossing them into the air. He could see his friends and the women rush around to collect the money. Dropping the pipe he moved towards the bar. Taking a few more shots of aged tequila he turned to see some of his men dancing with the women.

He felt arms circle around him, looking down he saw a blonde with a flirtatious pout. Her blue eyes captivated him as he descended for a kiss. Allowing his reason to fade, he quickly let his lust take over.

A scream filled his ears. His eyes snapped open as the pain hit. His head ached and most of his muscles felt sore.

"I'm so sorry! I'll leave right aw-"

"You shrewd whore! Get out!! All of you get out!!"

Jack quickly stood from his bed after hearing the shrill voice. Looking around for a pair of pants he saw remnants of the previous night. Cups littered his bedroom and he could see a pair of panties laying on the floor. Shaking his head he rushed to his living room. His mother stood, her usual scowl was on her face as she looked around the state of his living room. Her freshly pressed clothes looked out of sort in the mess.

"Jackson, how dare you!" She hissed as she moved towards him. Her perfume churned his stomach the more she closed in. "Your father is in such a delicate state and here you are-"

"You mean to tell me he's still alive?"

He could hear his mothers leather gloves crack as she clench her hand into a fist. A smirk lifted his lips as he turned away from her. Making his way towards his kitchen he took out aspirin from a drawer. His mother stood in the same place taking a deep breaths.

"That man is your father Jackson. He has raised you and your sister, he has given us everything."

A scoff left him as he threw the pills in his mouth. Forgoing water he answered, "He isn't-"

"He is. Now.. he was released from the hospital this morning. I dropped by to ask you to come home and visit him.. please."

Jack raised an eyebrow at his prideful mother. Knowing she must have bitten her tongue by saying please. "I'll think about it."

A sigh escaped her, "You could change your life Jack.. It's not too late, please come home."

Turning away from his mother he walked towards his room, "Make sure to lock up after you leave."

A deep sigh escaped him as he stood in front of the large house in front of him. The grandness showed off the wealth his father had accumulated. The gray exterior made him wonder why he even bothered coming home. "Young Master!!"

He turned his gaze to see his old nanny turned maid standing in front of the the door into the house. Her elderly frame made him frown. Time had not been forgiving. "Nan, how's the old man?"

"He's not doing well.." She replied with a downcast gaze. "Your mother and sister are- "

Inhaling a deep breath he shoved his hands into his blazer jacket. Leaving the old woman, he marched into the house. The dark interior made him feel cold. Walking towards the study he could hear his sisters hushed voice.

"Did you get him to actually agree mother? What if he doesn't come?"

"He will. He has to." His mother murmured back.

Slowly making his way by the door he peeked inside, careful not to let his mother see him. There he saw his father sitting by their overly large fireplace. The old man looked like a pillar of health as he sat there. Anger filled the young man, feeling lied too, he marched into the room.

"How dare all of you. Lie to me? Tell me he's dying when he obviously isn't?"

His sister was the first to react to his outburst. "You don't know wh-"

"Lucy, you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were."

"Jack dammit, we don't know what else to do with you!" His mother cried angrily. "We've tried rehab, we've tried your stupid programmé in France! You're killing your own body with this stupid addiction!"

The young man felt his eyes roll from his mothers dramatics. 'Like they're honestly going to cut me off.'

"This stupid life of yours needs to end before you end up killing yourself Jack, how can you live knowing you're doing such stupid decisions?!" She continued to rant.

"Please, I'm not going to kill myself. I can stop whenever I want."

"And the women? The crazy spending?"

A laugh escaped him. "They-"

His father remained sitting on his overly large ottoman with his hands resting on his lap. "I'm cutting you off." He silenced them with no added information. His deep voice echoed slightly in the large spaced room.

"Thats right! No more help from us." His mother smirked.

"So, no more allowance?"

"No more allowance, no more cards, no more cars.. I've asked your sister to change the passwords on all your accounts, you'll find you have no more house, no more anything."

Jack felt the air escape him. "What do you mean no house? No car? How do you expect me to survive?"

His father glared at him with a frown on his face. "You know your mother came from humble beginnings. Your grandfather just passed away and left us a small farm. Consider it your new life."

"Your joking right," A small laugh escaped the young man. "How can you expect me to live there? There is no future for me there. Even mother left."

"You will kill yourself with your current life style. You have no job, you've dropped out of college more times than I can count, now you're taking all my money and spending it on drugs and women. Your mother and I can't keep enabling you Jack. I won't allow your death to fall back on us. I suggest you pack your clothes and head towards Mineral town soon, or go find a new life elsewhere."

Jack could feel his body clam up. The sweat grew on his brow before realization hit. Shaking his head he rushed out of the room. Taking his cellphone he noticed there was no service line. Continuing outside of the lavish house he dug in his pocket for his automated key. Standing by his European car he pressed on the open button frantically. The car wouldn't start. Frustrated he threw the remote to the ground.

Taking a deep breath he ran a hand through his hair. His frown grew as he exhaled. The elder woman hobbled her way towards him. "Young Master, please you must-"

"Nan, how could you lie to me.." Jack murmured quietly as he turned to look at the woman he considered a grandmother.

Shame lit her eyes while she shifted her gaze away from him.

"Sir, you must know. I am loyal to the Black family."

Scoffing the young man turned away from the elder woman. "I'm leaving." Quickly picking his pace he walked as far as his legs would lead him. His pace quickened into a run as he attempted to run towards his apartment miles away from his parents secluded place. Desperation filled him as he collapsed on the concrete. His fists pounded the stone beneath him as anger filled him.

A large car pulled up besides him. His sister, Lucy appeared as the window rolled down. "Get in. Stop shaming the family. I'll take you to pack your shit."

"Forget it. I'll go on my own."

"I have the key to your apartment. The new key."

Rage filled the young man. "How dare you all. Take everything of mine." Jack stood from the floor attempting to regain some dignity.

"Brother, it is not yours, it is all his. Father has been generous to both of us."

"He's made us into puppets Lucy, listen, Mother might have brainwashed you, but I know, that man isn't our father."

"And even if he wasn't, he raised us brother. The least we can do is comply with what he wants. Now, get in the car." Her last words came out in a hiss. Inhaling, the young man shook his head.


	2. Muffy

Cigarette smoke filled his lungs as he took a puff of the bitter tobacco. Jack stood looking at the building that had been his apartment. His feet ached and he could feel blisters forming from inside his black Toms from walking the few miles to his apartment. Taking out his wallet, he sighed in defeat. Nothing but credit cards filled the inner pockets of the designer slots. A cold realization hit him as he realized he had no money to his name. Knowing the truth behind his fathers words, he knew the card allowing him into his house would be disabled. He now had no career, no housing, no savings. Anxiety built up inside him as he started pacing around the doors to the high rise.

"Sir, if you aren't getting inside, we'll have to ask you to move it along." Mumbled the security to the building.

"I live here you know." Jack bitterly mentioned to the guard. He placed the used butt of his cigarette on the public ash tray. "I've been living here for the past two years."

"I don't make it a habit to remember all 100 plus people residing in this building. Again, if you aren't going in, move it along."

A frustrated sigh grew out of him as he quickly paced to the modern coffee house next door. The dense aroma of coffee beans engulfed him. He could feel his stomach growl at the sight of french styled pastries. Taking his chances, he walked up to the counter. "An iced caramel, cinnamon and almond milk macchiato lar– small." He attempted with fake confidence to order his usual order. Taking out the first card he could feel an anxious sweat growing on his forehead. Hoping his cards weren't all cancelled yet, he stood tall.

The petite blonde asked him to swipe his card. To his horror, the small machine beeped loudly as it declined the card. "Uh, hold on, let me try this one."

A nervous smile grew on his face while he tried the next card. The shame intensified when the machine beeped once again showing the declined alert once again. "Can I try one m-"

A cough interrupted his panicked state. "How about a large cup of water? You'll find them by the creamers." The blonde stated with a tight smile. "Next!"

A large man shoved him to the side, starting on his order. Turning around, Jack saw a line that formed behind him. The sinking feeling of embarrassment climbed up his neck, and a thick blush grew on his cheeks. Hastily, he made his way to the free water pitcher. Hesitating slightly, he took the plastic cup and filled it with water.

Making his way to a seat near the window, he pulled out his phone again. No service. Tossing the smartphone on the counter he ran his hand through his hair. A light on his phone distracted him. Hope grew on his face as he noticed the coffeehouse had free internet. Quickly he accepted the request to join the free service. A large grin grew on his face when he saw his messages finally start arriving. He quickly dialed one of his friends.

"Mason! Thank goddess you answered, I need your help bro, I'm in deep shit right now. Mind if I stay with you for a few days?" Jack tried to keep his voice leveled but couldn't help the rushing out his question.

"Jack, you know mi casa es su casa, but right now I got a girl over, if uh.. you know what I mean." A suggestive chuckle could be heard from the speaker. "Ask Sammie. He'll help ya out." The end call tone was enough for him to toss his phone towards the table again.

There was no way he was going to accept his family's decision of living in a rundown town with a farm of all things. He had few memories of his grandfather, although all were good, he was used to a different life. He tried to remember if there had been anything worth remembering, other than the man himself, from his childhood. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on his hands.

Not coming up with anything, he thought of Sam. The flashy man always made him uncomfortable with his photographic ways. Knowing on more than one occasion, he must have secretly been the subject to his photos made him uncomfortable.

A small beep signaled his attention. A series of messages illuminated his phone. His mother managed to send him all the information to a ticket to Mineral Town. A photo showing two luggage's which he assumed were filled with his belongings. A frustrated sigh grew out of him as he decided to look up the town.

Laughing at the information, or lack of information on his mother's home town. He decided to text his last resort. Sam.

— — —

"Jack! Welcome!" Sam greeted over enthusiastically. A bright neon green mesh shirt and tight pants were the man's choice of clothes. All regards for the cold weather were out the window with his clothing style.

Forcing a smile, Jack entered the flamboyant man's condo. Picture frames filled half of the living area, of different places and people. Jack noticed his own face littered in half of the images. Ignoring the fact he tried his best to look nonchalant.

"Sam... thanks for having me on such a late notice."

Sam winked, "Jack think of this as your home, you're always welcomed here. Please sit! Sit!"

"I appreciate it, honestly." He murmured as he moved to slouch on the couch. His tired muscles ached and protested when he relaxed against the comfortable couch. "Nice hair by the way," Jack mumbled in attempt to show his appreciation.

The once black haired man now sported bright platinum blond short buzz cut. "You know what they say, new stuff new you and all. So ...don't take this the wrong way but why are you on the streets?" Sam asked as he took a seat on one of the couches.

"My parents cut me off." He stated bluntly. "My so-called father is finally showing his colors."

Sam gasped, "But how?! How can they be so heartless! They didn't leave you with anything?"

"My mom, she has a small farm in the middle of Hicksville they gave me."

"Oooh, how lovely! Please invite-"

"Sam."

"Me when you've settled in!"

"Sam-"

"I must come, please let me visit! Vegetables taste much better straight from-"

"Samuel! Listen! I'm not moving, I refuse." Jack felt his voice raise unintentionally. "Fuck dude, why do you think I sucked up my stupid pride to get here! I can't leave my life! I can't leave everything." Gripping his knees tightly he felt the craze of emotions from the morning hitting him hard. His hand unclenched his leg moving towards his cigarette box.

"Listen Jack, I'm not here to judge… you do need to get your life together. Maybe living in Hicksville is what'll help you. Listen, I've watched you for a long time. You are, no cheesiness intended here, but, you're spiraling out of control."

Forgetting about finding the box. Jack snapped, "What about Mason? Lukas? Pete? Even you Sam, we are always together. Drinking, spending-"

"The difference is that they aren't you. We don't drink as much as you Jack. Please friend, your parents aren't your enemy." Sam stood from his position on the couch. "Besides, even Hicksville has girls and booze."

"Can't I stay here... just for a bit. I need to think."

"Listen Jack, you're a brother to me. Stay all the time you need."

A sigh escaped him. "You've been a good friend to me Sam, you deserve much better."

"I know," A laugh escaped the flamboyant man, "And Jack, no smoking inside please."

—

"Mother listen today, I heard we're getting a neighbor! He-"

"Dr. Trent sends his regards," Her brother interrupted out of breath once he entered the house. He had managed to survive another of Hansel's attacks. A pout grew on the pinkettes face once she saw the dirt and mud prints he had placed on her freshly mopped floors.

"Thank you so much Ricky." Lilia replied quietly as she looked inside the uniformed crate of tonics. Quietly their mother set herself to place them inside their small fridge.

Huffing the young girl set to clean the floors again. Thinking of ways to plot with Hansel the young girl grinned. "Rick, did Karen tell you anything about Kai?"

"Absolutely not. Why would she want to talk about a good for nothing like him anyway?"

"Rick! How dare you! He's working hard towards his dreams!" Popuri half yelled from her position on the ground. Lilia grew irritated to hear her children arguing continued to place the bottles loudly in the fridge.

"If that means, he's sleeping around trying to get all the girls around him, then yes, he's working very hard."

Tossing her hand broom on the ground she stood.

" .you!" The small petite woman marched her way towards her brother. "He's twice the man you'll ever be!"

Rick's hand clenched.

"Rick! Popuri! Enough. You two will end up killing me if you keep arguing like this." Lilia scolded her children in a raspy voice. The slight gasps of air she took as she talked were enough to guilt the teens. Breathing deeply for a second, she looked her in her daughter's direction in attempt to diffuse the situation. "You said someone is moving in Poe?"

"Late old man Cecil's grandson!"

A harsh gasp could be heard from the sickly woman. Followed by harsh coughs. The two siblings quickly rushed to her side. Popuri quickly took a tonic from inside opening it quickly. Taking a small sip, Lilia subsided her coughs. Quickly Rick guided her towards their couch.

A quiet rasp could be heard from their mother as she tried to catch her breath.

Rick stood with his arms crossed while looking at his sister. "Poe, you know mom can't handle any shocks. You have to be careful with what you tell her."

The pinkette looked angrily at her brother, "She needs to be informed Rick, how can she sit in this house all day long and expect to get better? Besides! How can my news be shocking?!"

"Poe! You know what Dr. Trent said, nothing to make her overexert herself."

"I just told her about our new neighbor! How is that a huge deal?" She could feel her voice raise. Heat was slowly climbing up her neck making her cheeks hot.

"Rick, Popuri. Enough." Came her tired out of breath voice.

—

Jack entered the guest room. A solo photo of himself greeted him. Hesitantly, he picked up the photograph. The image showed him minutes before lighting dark thick cigar. He had to admit the photograph was tasteful, but not something he wanted to wake up to. Placing the photograph facing downwards he examined the room. Minimal and white surrounded him.

 _Beep_. The sound stopped him from walking towards the balcony. Looking down at his phone again he saw messages from his mother again.

 _'I will personally give your new house an update and give you starting money.'_

 _'Please think about it.'_

He thought of what Sam had told him. To move into a tiny town across the ocean was an impossible task for him. To imagine life without his comforts was even more frustrating. Knowing he would have to find some sort of income made him take out his phone again. Looking at the outdated map, he saw his grandfather's farm, bustling with greenery and crops. A laugh escaped him, as he found himself looking at other web searches on how to grow plants.

"This is crazy, me planting?" He mumbled under his breath as he opened a video search, looking at minute videos of people planting and growing crops. Standing he attempted to pretend to tilt the ground. Inexperienced he almost fell after using too much force for an invisible tool.

"No. I'll have to do something else."

Looking at job listings on the internet, he saw many job listings for part time jobs. A smile grew on his face as he saw the bar he frequently visited with his friends was hiring. Finally, he could see his luck was picking up. Knowing the bar owner, he was sure he would be able to get a job quickly.

"Hey Sam," He said as he walked out of his room towards the room next to his. "D'you want to go down to –"

Sam half ran out of his room closing the door quickly behind him. Almost out of breath he replied, "Yes. Wherever you want let's go."

Narrowing his eyes slightly Jack decided to let the suspicious action go. "The bar we hang out in is hiring, we should call the gang to meet us down there."

"I don't know Jack... What if they don't want to go? Maybe we should just check out the place us two?"

"True, it's pretty early to go in a group…"

A grin broke out on Sam's face, "I'll go get my car, meet me downstairs!"

Walking towards the entryway he saw his reflection in the mirror. Straightening his black button-down shirt and brown hair back. After he threw his reflection a smirk, he made his way towards the front of the building.

His friends' sports car did enough to call attention as he stepped inside the vehicle. "So, Jack, do you think they'll hire you? Do you have any experience in bar stuff?"

"Nope. But I drink a lot, so I think that's a good start, isn't it? Besides Geoff knows me."

Sam let out a large laugh as he drove to their destination. The popular night bar had a different ambiance in the day time. The darkened windows were opened and the open area garden on the roof looked almost too perfect for a cup of coffee.

"You don't think its closed do you?" Jack asked.

"People don't usually drink in daylight, besides it's a Wednesday."

"Let's go in."

The smell of coffee assaulted his nose. He could see people lingering around the bar area as baristas were making different drinks. Few tables were taken around the windows.

"Hmm, I'm dying for a coffee, be right back." Sam said quietly as he quickly made his way to order.

Ignoring his own hunger due to his lack of funds, he started looking around he found the bald owner. Geoff stood intimidating enough around the back of the bar. With his arms crossed he stood in as bouncer.

"Geoff, you're looking intimidating as always." Jack said goodheartedly as he rested his arms against the bar.

"Oh great, the idiot is back." Geoff's harsh voice stated as his mouth lifted slightly into a smile.

"Har har, very funny. I'm here for this," He said as he took out his phone showing the section for the job. "I hear you're in need for help?"

"And do tell, why someone as rich as you would need a job?"

"Please help me out Geoff, I know a good tasting cocktail."

"I suspect you only know how to drink."

"Maybe true Geoff BUT! I can learn. Please Geoff." Jack could feel his anxiety grow yet again. His palms felt sweaty as he was rejected once again.

"Listen, rich pants, I'm not here to babysit. This is a good establishment, and I only hire the best. I can't have you messing up people's orders just because you want to play at having a job."

"So it's a no?"

"Exactly."

His ears started ringing as he felt the anxiety he pushed down grow once more. The confident smirk he had fell as he looked at the bald man. "Geoff, I can do anything, I'm desp- listen I just need a job."

"Richboy, look. I don't care what your situation is, you've made a mess out of my bar and paid your way out of it more than once-"

"Geoff please, we both know I over paid you for everything."

"Fuck off Black. Go sit before I escort you out."

His hand balled into a tight fist. Taking shaky breaths he turned to look for Sam. Not finding him around he went to open the dark oak door to head outside.

" _Oomph_."

"Crap, you alright?" He asked after hearing a cry of protest from the other side of the door. Opening the door he saw misty green eyes staring back at him. "Listen, I'm sorry I shouldn't have shoved the door like that." He couldn't help but rant at her tears.

The petite woman placed a hand over her injured shoulder. "It's fine.. I.. I shouldn't have been standing here to begin with." Looking distracted she turned from him, looking towards a distance area he didn't care about.

Jack couldn't help but stare at the woman's strange clothing. She had a long flower print scarf covering her hair and a cloth surgical mask covering her mouth. Her large brown jacket which seemed two sizes two big for her downed her petite frame.

"Oh no! He saw me! He's coming this way!" She exclaimed as she pushed herself and him back through the opened door.

Her hands grasped his arm as she dragged him towards a small open table. She first shoved him down to sit. Quickly the woman removed the scarf from her head and mask. Placing the jacket on the seat she sat down on the chair across from him. Quickly she patted her blond exposed curls as she crossed her legs.

An enchanting smile grew on her face as she her eyes pleaded silently with him. "I'm sorry but you owe me right?" She muttered quietly as a man quickly approached their table.

"Muffy, I didn't realize you were in town. Whose this?"

"Who do you think this is?" She replied without looking at the man standing next to their table. Her smile grew strained as her eyes teared.

A laugh escaped the man. "That's why I'm asking you? Listen, if you're cheating on me with him, you need to be straight with me."

Jack looked between the two. The eccentric woman's face grew red in anger. Her face downturned hiding her tears, somehow she muttered out, "Cheat on you?! You're a real bastard, you know that? How dare you be jealous when you're the one cheating on me!"

Jack feeling awkward, stood from his seat, "Why.. don't you just leave her alone?" A smirk slowly leaked on his face. The man stood a head shorter than him. He could tell he was intimidating the shorter man by his height alone.

"Listen man, she's only looking for money and a security blanket. Once a cheater always cheater." The man said quickly as he rushed out of the bar.

Taking a seat, Jack observed the blonde in front of him. She sat there breathing deeply, her long hair covered her face. Soft sniffles grew from her as she took her surgical mask in her hands.

"Damn it Black, you're not even drunk and you're about to start problems again?" Geoff's gruff voice came towards them fast. "Get the fuck out of here already-"

"Geoff no, he didn't do anything, please- If – if anything he was helping me. Please, don't tell Griffin!" The woman said as she stood. She showed him a weak smile, her tears staining her cheeks. "He- he doesn't know I snuck to find that bastard, he thinks I'm still at the mall."

Geoff reached the table, "Alright, Alright Muffs, just stop your crying. I'll send a water your way."

Jack sat in shock at the gentleness the older man had towards her. It was a rare sight to see. "You alright?" He asked the young woman.

Her green eyes looked his way. Tears filled them again as she sat down. "Thank you, I didn't think I'd be caught so soon. My disguise was almost perfect."

A small laugh escaped him. "I don't mean to laugh, but were you following him all morning in that?"

Nodding the blonde let out a weak laugh, "I tried to hide but somehow he ended up here and so did I.. but all I wanted to watch through the window but.."

"I take it you saw something you didn't want to see?"

"He knew I come into town every Wednesday. I'm always the one waiting for him. And for his calls-" Her tears grew as she placed her hands over her face. "How could he cheat on me!–"

Jack ignored most of her teary ramble. He noticed her low cut red dress showed off a decent amount of cleavage. Her long blonde locks caught his attention as it covered her sleeveless arms almost as if it was protecting her. Her eyes which she kept wiping with the surgical mask were slightly red rimmed along with her nose. Silently, he traced her lips with his eyes looking at the plumpness about them. Her green eyes looked towards his own brown sharply. Heat started to crawl up his neck.

"Jack, is everything alright?" Sams voice came from behind him. Confusion grew inside him as he heard the seriousness from his tone. Turning around he saw his blonde friend, coffee in hand.

"Yeah, bro. Just.. um– here with this lovely lady here." He mumbled out quietly. "Her boyfriend cheated on _her_. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah? What a shame." The blond male sounded almost hostile. "We should get going Jack. I have a booking soon."

Turning to face the girl in front of him. Her heart shaped face now sported a deep red blush. Jack could feel a upturn to his lips. "I'm sorry to have bothered you.. but I really appreciate you helping me out like that. Maybe we'll catch each other around?"

"Every Wednesday right?"

A bell like laugh escaped her, "Yeah, every Wednesday."

"Catch you around Muffy." Jack managed to speak out as he stood from the table. Walking towards the door with Sam, he took a last glance back inside to find the emerald green eyes had turned towards him to stare back at him. Offering a smile he walked out.


	3. Memory

"Catch you later Muffy? What kind of name is that?" Sam grumbled once they got inside his car.

"A cute one." Jack retorted.

"Sounds like muffin. Just like she look—"

"Stop it Sam. Curvaceous is the word you're thinking about. A beautiful—"

"No, you stop it Jack, you talked to her for less than it took to make my coffee and now you're calling that muffin beautiful?"

"Listen Samuel, I call it how I see it. She's attractive in all the places I like. Sure, it was a bit weird seeing her with that mask and scarf thing, but I'm sure I can get her."

Sam remained silent. Ignoring his friend, Jack turned to look in the window. He could still see her vivid green eyes in his memory. Her smile had been dazzling even if it was fake. He thought of how easy it would be to see her again if he was working in Geoff's bar.

They quickly made their way back to the apartment in silence. Sam stood in the living room. "Jack, I know you have a thing for blondes. But, honestly. Open your eyes here. This is no time to be trying to start a fling, she isn't a thing. Lets not discuss her though, you talked Geoff, what did he say?"

Jack rubbed his neck, hesitating to answer. "Well.. he told me to fuck off."

Sam closed his eyes. "Well, it was coming given how often we trash his bar."

"I paid him for all the damage and more, he doesn't need to hold a grudge."

"So.. no Plan build-a-farm?"

Jack paused. "No."

"You know, I could come with you.." Sam mumbled quietly. "I could help you in the farming and you can maybe get some animals? It could be _our_ farm you know?"

"Sam, what are you even saying right now. Get rid of that stupid idea, I'm not farming. You're for sure not going to go tend a farm." Running his hand through his hair, he laughed. "Fucks sake Sam, stop asking me to go live this hicks life."

"It's not a Hicks life Jack, really. I think it would be lovely. Living off the fodder of the land? Away from the technology, the pollution, the fake of it all."

"You're really something else, seriously. Do you even know what fodder is? It's what animals eat. I'm not an animal."

"Well, it's a nice fantasy is all.." Sam voiced in a quiet tone.

"It's really not a good fantasy."

"Fine, whatever you say Jack. Help yourself to whatever, I should be done with my shoot soon, maybe an hour or two." A sigh escaped the blonde man. Inhaling loudly, he could see the blonde pepper up. "Alright! Let's have Chinese or whatever for dinner 'Kay? Maybe I can buy some supplies and we can do it here? Sounds good Jack?"

"Yeah sure."

The blond quickly flung his arms around him in a tight hug. "Mi casa is yours Jack, nothing is off limits except smoking inside. You'll bounce back soon, and we can all be like before."

"Yeah yeah," Jack half grumbled, half hugging his friend back.

Releasing him. The blonde grinned mockingly, "Catch ya later _Jack_."

He grew a frown, "Geez, that was lame."

"Exactly. Totes Jack."

;;

"Dear Goddess, I think I may have sinned." Popuri whispered inside the pitch black room.

"How can the Goddess help you Poe?"

"I fought with Rick again." A pout could be heard in her voice. "He always has a way to try and ruin anything I say."

"You two are-"

"And HE made Mama super sick earlier by arguing with me in front of her. All I tried to do was tell her about the new neigh-"

"The Goddess works-"

The pinkette continued, "But how is that even a bad thing? Mama looked super shocked at the news and even decided to close down the shop early. Not like we get many shoppers these days. Vesta mentioned corn isn't growing as good this year. Of course that's another thing making Rick upset but-"

"Popuri, the Goddess is always here to help you forgive your sins and silently guide you. She works in mysterious ways and we have to follow the plan she has set forth for us. The Goddess has forgiven you."

Light shone from behind her as the door opened. Pouting the young girl left the darkened room. Turning around she saw the door behind her close. Huffing the girl walked out of the small church and towards the one person who would listen to her.

"Kaaaaaren~!" She half yelled out once reaching the small market. Ignoring the jumps from the people inside, she made a beeline to her brothers pretend girlfriend.

"Geez Popuri, you scared me half to death just now!" Sasha scolded. "I hope this isn't what you do to Lilia everyday, you know your mother can't handle being scared too often." Turning around the elder woman continued to tend the items inside the shop.

Popuri's chin shook slightly as her pout grew. Looking down she muttered an apology. Her friend realizing the tears that were probably going to start soon, quickly ushered her into the the house part of the store. Karen quickly sat the young girl down on a kitchen chair. "Poe, you know you have to control the excitement around my mom."

"I know, but it feels like I keep messing up everything today.." Popuri sniffed as she attempted to not let her usual tears fall. "I didn't think I was being that loud.."

"It's okay, just next time lets use our indoor voice alright? Now, whats the real reason you came here for?"

"Ann told me Old Man Cecil's grandson was moving into town. I told Mama but she started coughing and had another attack.. Rick decided it was my fault and blamed it all on me. I think it's important that she is told about any new news in this town, not like the regional TV will tell us that we're getting a new neighbor."

"Wait wait Poe. You mean we're actually going to meet Richboy again?"

"Whose that?"

"I think you might have been too young to remember his name. He was this rich kid who would come visit for a week back when we were kids." A smile graced Karens face. "He was such a wimp, cried for a day straight when his fancy mom brought him into town. If I could only remember his name!" Karen mumbled loudly at the recollection of him.

"But if he's rich, why come here? Cecil's farm isn't what you'd call Lady Romana's Villa." Popuri murmured.

"You know those rich types, they always want to find a way to 'reinvent' themselves, but I bet he's going to turn around and go back to the city once he see's how much work it is. It'll be a shame though, wouldn't it? But rich types aren't fully cut out for farm life.."

"You have a point.."

"I wonder who told Ann, she's not one for gossip." Karen stated her back turned to the pink haired girl. Looking through her bookcase, she pulled out an old worn leather book. "Finally! I'm sure he's in here."

Popuri leaned on the kitchen table amazed at all the photos in the book. Memories rushed back as she thought of all their adventures together. "Aha! Here he is! He's this kid with the overalls and hat."

A gasp escaped Popuri as she remembered herself at a much younger age following the quiet child around in a field of flowers. Karen removed the photo from the album, turning it around, "Jack!" His name was Jack. Popuri could remember his gentle fingers when he grabbed her own when they walked around Mother Hill.

"I remember him!" Popuri whispered out as she admired the yellowing photo. "Back then, he was so kind.. Much nicer than Rick ever was."

Karen laughed, "Poe, you couldn't have spent more than a few hours with him, isn't it kind of impossible to remember all that?"

"Maybe," She let out a halfhearted laugh, "But I really do remember.."

;;

Jack lounged on the couch with a half bottle of whiskey in his hand. He stared at the text messages from his mother. Multiple texts were discussing the possibility of upgrading the small house. He scrunched up his eyes. A loud knock on the door startled him, making him drop the bottle.

"Shit."

The amber liquid spilled on the tile. The knocking continued. He felt himself sway as the alcohol made itself present inside him. Standing up, he tossed the throw blanket on the ground. Walking towards the door, he opened the door.

Sam stood with multiple bags in his hands. "Bout time Jacks!" He walked in placing the bags on the table. Sam scrunched his nose at the thick smell of alcohol pouring out of his friend, "How long have you been drinking?"

"Hmm.. A while?" Jack mumbled out sitting on the breakfast bar.

Sam made a clicking noise with his tongue, starting his coffee machine he started taking all the groceries out and placing them into the fridge.

"Do you like cooking?" Jack continued to mumble.

"I need to eat to survive, so cooking is important."

"What about eating out?"

A laugh escaped Sam, "I'm not nearly rich enough to eat out daily and drink like we do." Taking a mug from his dish rack, he handed Jack a cup of hot coffee.

"Drink it straight, no milk or sugar."

A frown grew on Jack's face at the bitter substance. "Are you mad Sam?"

"Jack, I think I'm enabling you." Sam said softly as he walked towards his living room picking up the empty bottle of whisky and the soiled blanket. "Listen, I'm your friend, but I honestly think you rooming with me isn't in your best interest."

Jack looked up, his own gaze looking into Sam's, "Are you kicking me out."

"I talked with the other guys while I was out. We all agree that you need help. You're mother-"

"You talked to her?!" Jack stood, swaying on his feet.

"She is concerned for you Jack and your life. Your father is worried for your health just like we are."

Jack let out a bitter laugh, "That man. He isn't my father."

"Riiiight." Sam crossed his arms.

"He really isn't Sam, I have proof that he isn't my father." Jack stumbled down the hallway opening a door. Turning on the light he stood blinking in shock.


	4. Goddess

Popuri 4

Jack felt his head spinning, while his eyes traveled along the plastered photographs of himself. His own face in different emotions and expressions against the walls of the bedroom. His photo cut out from the different social events. Sam's own face was cut out and pasted close to his face.

Turning around, he saw Sam's horrified expression at his discovery. "Jack, please I can explain."

Blinking, the brunette realized Sam's hand had grabbed onto his arm. Goosebumps grew on him as he shoved the blondes' hand from his own.

"How long." Jack asked.

"Jack." Sam pleaded.

"How long have you been photographing me like this?" He slurred out. "This is sick." Jack rushed towards his photos stripping them from the wall. "This is so sick Sam." His hands shook as he attempted to rip the images into small pieces.

Jack felt arms wrap around him. Nausea filled him as he struggled against his arms.

"Jack, I love you." Sam tried to tighten his arms, "I've loved you for a long time." He struggled to get the words out. "Please, just-"

"No, get the fuck off me." Jack broke free from the grasps. He turned to face the blonde. Tears were running down Sam's blotched face.

"Please Jack." Sam whispered. "I didn't want you to realize my feelings like this."

"Feelings? Feelings of love? For me?" Jack felt the hairs on his neck stand, "This isn't any of that you sick bastard, this is disgusting."

"No, please don't say that Jack."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have my photo all over your room." Looking at the photograph he ripped of the wall. He recognized himself from his teen years. "Sam, who the fuck gave you this photo? Did you steal this photo?"

"Gods no!" Sam stammered out. "Please, whatever you're thinking, its' not the real–"

Grasping his spinning head, he chose to ignore the blond man. Quickly he ran out of the room and out of the apartment. Rushing towards the elevator he could hear Sam following after him. The nausea continued to build up as he bolted down the hallway and down the stairs. His labored breathing echoed the empty stairway as he attempted not to fall and make his way down the stairs.

"Jack!" He heard Sam's voice shout, echoing loudly. His head continued to spin along with the echoes of his name.

Adrenaline filled him as saw the final flight of stairs. Rushing out of the doors he heard his name. Never had he felt more thankful to see his mother. Tackling her into his arms, he held her tightly "Please, lets go Mom, please."

Her arms wrapped around him. "Let's go? Only if you agree to move to Mineral Town."

"Just get me away from him." He breathed in his mother's perfume, feeling his strength leave him.

 **;;**

"Will you be coming with us to Forget-Me-Not Poe?" Elli asked crouched down as she organized bottles inside a crate. Once a week a small group from town would climb inside the only car in town and visit the neighboring Valley. Soft clinks of bottles filled the spacious medical room.

Popuri leaned against the counter, playing with the immaculate free-from-dust plant. Her fingers slowly touched the leafs in front of her. Her eyes blinked sleepily at the orange haze filling the room from the setting sun. "I don't know about going next week, Mama isn't doing the best right now."

Elli looked up from her organizing. "I thought Dr. Trent was making good breakthrough?"

The pinkette nodded, "He was, until she flared because of Rick and me."

"Rick and I." Elli corrected as she continued. The clinking continued. "You know, both of you fighting isn't healthy for her."

Popuri nodded again, "It wasn't my fault Elli."

A sigh escaped the nurse. "It never is Poe, it never is."

Popuri pouted as her fingers started flicking the green leafs. Stifling a yawn, she mumbled out, "I wanted to talk to her about the new neighbor. Karen says he used to visit before." Looking away from the slightly battered plant, she looked for any reaction from Elli.

"His name's Jack? Son of some rich lady? Remember him?"

Elli looked up from the crate. "I don't really remember anyone named Jack. But don't you go spreading news that isn't confirmed yet."

Popuri's pout grew as she straightened up, her sleepiness leaving her. "But it is confirmed. Ann told me."

"Doctor Trent!" Came the unique voice of the mayor. "Elli, dear- where is Doctor Trent?" The short man ran inside the clinic, his hat was clenched in his hand. Elli stood from her crouched position, quickly she walked upstairs.

Popuri turned to face the small man. "Mayor, it's true right? We're getting a new neighbor?"

Mayor Thomas pursed his lips, "If you must know, yes. But we aren't discussing any more than that Popuri."

Her lips moved into a smile as she nodded. "Please tell Elli I'm leaving."

Quickly she ran, energized to run faster towards her home. Her mind was racing with her old memories. She wondered if Jack had any idea on how to farm. Grabbing her basket from the doorstep, she walked towards the old farm.

The golden glow continued to intensify from the setting sun illuminating the overrun farm. She bit her lip as she saw the rundown state of it. Although it was viewable from her room, she usually ignored the weed filled field.

Walking towards the pond, she looked at the large tree bearing apples. Placing her basket on the ground, she slowly grabbed onto a lower branch and gave it a shake. Three apples fell and she scooped them from the ground. Placing them in her basket she continued her walk towards the small meadow further into the mountain.

Stopping at the river, she thought back to Jack. How his younger self saved her from falling into the river. How he would hold her hand to make sure she wouldn't get lost. How protective he was over her. In the short week he stayed how much of an impact he had over her.

"Don't go there!" Came a loud high pitch voice shout behind her. Quickly she turned around towards the shouting voice. She felt her foot slip on the rivers edge before slowly plunging into the cold water.

The shock of cold water engulfed her. Her arms quickly wailed around as the water rushed past her. Her dress heavy from the water weighed her down in her struggle to push her head up for air. The loud drumming of her heart filled her ears as she felt her body continue being dragged down the river. Consciousness escaped her and darkness filled her vision.

 ** _;;_**

' _Did I die?'_

She could feel her lungs fill with air as the sensation of floating surrounded her body.

' _ **I don't think so.**_ _'_

Peace filled her like never before. Tears filled her eyes. ' _Our lady the Harvest Goddess?_ '

' _ **Yes Popuri, 'tis I. Now child, I have a special task for you.**_ _'_

' _Anything!'_

' _ **Have you ever experienced love? True lov—'**_

' _What kind of love? Like love love?'_

' _ **So this is something you have yet to experience.'**_

' _Am I getting married?! Is it Kai?!'_

' _ **Listen. You will encounter hardships, but if you just have faith and patience, you will find your true love.'**_

' _I'm marrying Kai.'_ Her smug laughter filled the void.

' _ **You're not listening. Patience and Faith is key. It'll all resolve itself in time.'**_

' _Will he cheat on me?'_ The tears in her eyes finally fell from her eyes. _'If he cheated on me I don't think I could ever forgive him.'_

' _ **You're going to wake up now Popuri. I've done my part.'**_

 **;;**

Her large gasps of breathing filled the white room she was in. The usual sterile smell she loved brought her nausea as she did a mental note of how sore she felt.

"Poe!"

Turning her head, she saw her mother stand from the seat next to her. "Poe why would you play by the river?!"

Her neck hurt.

Popuri attempted to shake her head, "Something called out to me... I wasn't playing..."

Her throat hurt from speaking.

"You're lucky Gotz found you and saved you!" Her mother continued to scold as a coughing fit started. The coughs increased in volume and her mother leaned her hands on the bed. "I can't lose you Poe.." The sick woman wheezed out.

"Lilia, please you have to relax." Doctor Trent's deep voice called out from outside the curtain. "We have to let Popuri relax as well. Elli, please."

Quickly the short haired nurse entered the curtained room leading a coughing Lilia out of the area.

Doctor Trent took out his stethoscope and gently placed it on her chest, listening to her lungs. "Popuri, you managed to ingest a lot of water... and breath in a lot of water. I need to keep you for a few days to make sure you haven't developed a lung infection."

"And Mama?" She asked quietly.

"She'll be fine for now, I'll give her a sedative to help relax those nerves. You really gave us all a scare." He slowly backed away from the room, "Just sleep for now Poe, you'll be alright here."

Popuri sighed feeling the rawness of her chest. Her mind thought back to the dream she had been blessed by the goddess. Her eyes geared again as she thought of her message.

 **;;**

"What did you do to my son Samuel?" Ina hissed as her son collapsed against her. Thankfully the security guard came forward to help place his fainted body on the ground. Taking her phone out she called for her driver.

"Ma'am, should we call an ambulance?" The security man questioned.

"No, he'll wake up soon." She responded placing her phone in her bag again. Turning she faced the crying blond man. Her lip rose in disgust as she saw the man attempt to get close to her boy. "Samuel, I asked you a question."

"I- I didn't- Please understand I only want to help Jack." Sam mumbled as he wiped his face on his arm. "I love him, I would never harm him."

"Did he find out your disgusting obsession?" Her driver entered the building and she nodded towards her son. "We're taking him home."

"Please, please don't take him away," Sam begged quietly, "Let me go with him. Together I'm sure we can succeed in the farm! I can change Jack for the better."

A bitter laugh escaped Ina, "You? A lone photographer? My son may be an alcoholic but not a homosexual Samuel."

"Jack needs support and- and he needs love Ina." Sam retorted. "You and your cold family can't help him like me!"

Ina bit her bottom lip at his comment. She hastily attempted to opened her bag and took out her checkbook. "How much?"

"I don't understand what you mea–"

She handed him a check with a set number. "I hope this is enough. We're done here. Don't you ever come near me or my family again."

Walking behind her driver, she breathed out a sigh of relief. Taking her phone out she called Mayor Thomas and continued her arrangements. Her driver had placed him inside and signaled for her to enter the car.

Gently she grabbed his hand in her own gloved one. Blinking away her tears she tightened her grip on her son's hand.

"To the docks." She ordered.

;;

Popuri awoke at the loud ringing of a phone. Letting out a small groan she covered her ears with the bed covers. Her eyes shifted around as the phone continued to ring, the darkness blinding her while she oriented herself. Slowly she heard the shuffling of slippers down the stairs and noticed a soft glow of light from the bottom of the curtained room. Finally, the ringing ended, and she heard the deep baritone voice of the Doctor.

"She's just bringing him here?! The boats aren't even running right now!" Dr. Trent's voice half shouted, from what she imagined was the telephone.

She heard another pair of feet stepping down the stairs. "Doctor Trent?" Elli's sleepy voice filled the room. Uncovering her ears, Popuri attempted to make sense of the phone call.

"I understand its an emergency, but I have a patient in here right now." He continued to speak on the phone, "I don't think this is appropriate Mayor."

He sighed, and she heard the clattering of the phone being hung up.

"It was the Major. Mrs. Black is rushing over on her private boat with her son."

A pause. "Why?" She could hear the confusion in the nurse's voice.

"He's unconscious. Has been for a few hours according to his mother. He should have gone to a hospital in the city for it, not to us!" Trent's voice got louder as he got close to her curtain wall. Popuri briefly wondered if she would get kicked out.

"Let's get the small cot from the closet, and the spare curtain, I'm sure we can make two rooms from this area."

Popuri quietly turned to her side facing the only solid wall. Chewing on her lip she heard the medic duo quickly and quietly set up another cot next to her. She could hear the crisp linen being expertly laid out by Elli.

" _Doctor Trent!"_ Came the semi shrill voice from outside the clinic.

The door opened casing a shadow outside. "Mrs. Black is arriving any minute now. She's brought his luggage and has asked we hold it for him in the clinic until Gotz has finished the restroom repairs to the farm."

"I'm run a clinic, not an inn Mayor."

"Yes, but this is Ina's wish. We would all benefit from Mrs. Black's visit Trent." Mayor Thomas's voice left room for suggestion.

"His mother should have taken him to a major hospital, we aren't fully equipped to handle a full-blown addiction Mayor." Trent replied anxiously.

"What Jack needs is you Doctor."

Trent sighed.

Popuri turned once again, her face facing the curtain placed between her and the new bed. Closing her eyes, she attempted to control her excitement.

 **;;**

The salt air filled Ina's lungs, the salty mist ever flowing around her. The twinkling sky brought memories of her youth.

"Ma'am, please sit inside, we should be docking in the next ten minutes."

Entering the small lounged area, she saw her son laying on the small makeshift bed. Sitting next to him, she gently ran a hand through his brown hair. _His brown_ _hair_. A frown grew on her face noticing the small fine wrinkles her son started developing. The smoking he was addicted to was aging him fast. A smell of alcohol was slowly emitting from his clothes.

Anger slowly filled her as she continued to think of her idiotic son. His actions were forcing her to return to the one town she swore she would not return. Memories of her father and mother slowly returned. Her father, refusing to allow her to farm or help. Her mother encouraging and teaching her enough to pass her high school exams. Slowly she wiped her face unsure of when her tears started falling.

Slowly she edged her memories towards her old friends and her old life.

The slowing of the boat attracted her attention. Standing, she looked towards the small mirror. Opening her purse, she pulled out her red lipstick. Reapplying it, she walked out from the room. Seriousness returned to her as she noticed the small group on the dock. Placing her leather gloves on she allowed a staff member to place her fur coat on her. Two tall men, one looking scrawny next to the muscular frame standing in the middle. Standing as tall as she could, she slowly walked her way towards the men.

Attempting to look every inch as intimidating as her husband, she looked at each of them. Her eyes widening slightly noticing snot-nosed Zack had grown up. "Thank you all for taking my son in on such short notice. This isn't ideal, but it will save my family." Ina extended a hand to each of the men who shook her hand. "He's still not waking up, but I'm sure he's just sleeping off the alcohol."

"He's still sleeping?! Zach we have to get him to the clinic immediately." The tall form quickly zoomed past her, rushing towards the boat. Waving a hand some of the crew went to help the two men.

"Mrs. Black! If I must say welcome back!" Thomas explained next to her, startling her.

"How do you do Mayor." Ina replied. "I'm happy to see you haven't changed since I left."

The small man let out a chuckle. Slowly he guided her onto the beach. A scoff left her as she slowly walked through the sand. Looking to her side, she saw her son on Zack's back. The tall man running behind them.

"Hey!" She yelled as the now muscular man ran through the sand and towards town. "Be careful with him!" She shouted as she attempted to walk faster in heels. Pulling up her skirt, she fast waddled into town.

 **;;**

Popuri was awoken by the door being slammed open. "Eli, we need liquids." Doctor's voice shouted. She could see Zack's large form enter the clinic through the small cracks in the curtain.

"Zack! Place him on that empty bed. I'll start the IV." Effective shuffling filled the clinic as she saw a man's shadow being placed on the cot next to her.

"What are you doing!?" Came the sharp tone of a woman. Popuri slowly raised herself looking at the shadows around her.

"Is this how you treat your patients Doctor?!" She continued to rant. "He is my precious son, not a piece of meat for you to pick up Zack!"

Shuffling around in the bed. Popuri continued attempting to look through the crack of the curtain from her bed. Nothing seeing anything but the wall she continued to look at the moving shadows next to her.

"Madam, you brought your son to me. Just from my short exam, he is severely dehydrated. He needs liquids right now." Doctor Trent's voice left no room for argument.

A scoff escaped the woman.

"Mrs. Black, how much alcohol do you think Jack had?" Eli's nurse voice spoke out.

"He fainted on me the moment he left the staircase."

"Was he exercising?" The deep voice of Dr. Trent asked.

"He was just running down the stairs Doctor."

"Mrs. Black, I'm sure you're tired, why don't we have a cup of tea upstairs?" Eli quietly asked.

"Thank you, nurse, but I'm not leaving my son."

"It might be for best Mrs. Black. He's going to continue sleeping until the alcohol has passed through his system."

Popuri felt pity grow inside her. Her memory of the young Jack was slowly being tainted by the information she heard.

"Please Ina, I've set you up with a room in the Inn. Thankfully Doug allowed the room to be a single room for you." Thomas's cheerful voice slowly diffused the snappish woman.

"I will return tomorrow." She spoke quietly. Heavy clicks followed the woman out of the clinic.

"Finally, Eli, if you please." She continued to hear the shuffling of the medic due continue their movements. Hesitantly Popuri pushed herself from the bed, cringing when she heard the bed squeak underneath her pushing.

"Poe, you need to sleep." Came Eli's voice from outside the curtain. "Don't make me call your brother to pick you up."

Pouting the young girl laid back down. Closing her eyes she attempted for the third time that night to sleep.


	5. Potpourri

Popuri's eyes opened at the loud heaving noise coming from the space next to her. Her nose wrinkled as she heard the sounds of throw up. Grabbing on to her nose, she quietly slipped from the bed and opened the dividing curtain. The soft glow of early morning entered the room, illuminating it enough for her to be able to see his broad back facing her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Her whispered voice came out nasal as she continued to hold on to her nose.

He turned to face her, his own lower portion of his face covered in spit. Popuri bit her lip at his pitiful state. Grabbing a small hand towel next to his bed, she stretched out her hand. The towel was pinched between two fingers as she quickly walked towards him.

He made no move to grab the towel. "Hey, you okay?" She continued to hold her nose, her eyes trailing down his disheveled state. A frown was evident behind her hand.

He held onto a trash can, his dark eyes looking tiredly at her. Popuri slowly moved in front of him, gently pressing the towel onto his face. He jolted away from her, while letting out a groan. Slowly recognition entered his face as he looked around.

"Jack?"

"How'd you know my name?" He rasped out, placing the soiled can down next to the bed. He took the towel from her hand, cleaning his face.

"Everyone knows you here," She replied quietly, looking around for the water pitcher resting on the table next to him. Walking towards it she poured him a glass. Handing it to him she offered a weak smile. "D'you want me to call the doctor?"

He shook his head, allowing a hand to run through his hair he finally recognized where he was. He sighed leaning his weight on his legs as he looked at her. His eyes drank in her appearance and she secretly hoped she looked decent. His eyes looked away from her as his fingers took the glass from her and quickly gulping it down.

Releasing her nose she wiped her hand on the long night gown Elli had given her. Extending her hand out to him, "I'm Popuri, it's nice to meet you again."

He let out a tired smile, "Nice to meet you." Taking her hand in his, she immediately gave him a firm handshake.

"I'm glad you came to Mineral Town again Jack," She whispered, a smile playing on her lips. She slowly backed away after releasing his hand, walking back towards her curtained area. Giving him a bashful look, she murmured shyly, "Come visit our Poultry farm, I'll show you how to care for chickens!"

Jack nodded slightly, enough to make her walk back to her secluded area.

;;;

Jack felt his nausea hit again after the young woman had left. Holding a hand to his mouth he took deep breaths. Even the air felt different to him. The humidity hit him the moment he had woken up, his mother had been true to her word. He was now far from Sam and the city. He could feel his anxieties grow, slowly clawing up his neck as he laid back down on the bed.

A frown grew on his face as he finally noticed the needle taped on his hand. His hand itched to rip it off. He heard the rustling sounds behind the curtain. His mind briefly wondered back to the young teen, and her very modern pink hair. Her ruby red eyes struck him as familiar when she looked at him. She had mentioned something about chickens, so she must be comfortable dealing in the animal if she was offering her help. Closing his eyes he attempted to settle his thoughts.

First, he had to figure out his housing situation. His mother had promised him a house. His dead grandfathers farmhouse. Since his mother rushed him in, he doubted he had any of his belongings in town. Opening his eyes his hand moved towards his pants pockets, his phone was missing.

A cold sensation flooded him as he realized the situation he was in. A cough escaped him as he attempted to get air into his lungs. His throat felt tight as he started to gasp for air. Looking around his eyes settled on the orange light filtering through the window. "Potpourri?" He managed to whisper out.

"Potpourri?" He asked his voice cracking as he continued to attempt to get air inside him. His crippling anxiety had finally reached a high point, slowly choking him.

The curtain was pushed back as she rushed over to him. "Jack? What's wrong?"

He felt himself break out in a sweat. Lifting himself from the bed and into a sitting position he grabbed her arm. Pulling her towards him, she fell onto his chest. Hugging her tightly, he managed to distract his racing thoughts.

Slowly, he managed to get air inside himself. He relaxed his head on top of her head, "I'm sorry I just–"

She attempted to shake her head, realizing how tight he held her, he released his grip. Her red eyes looked up at him as she pulled away, her childish face showed him a small frown. Moving herself she sat on the edge of the bed. She moved her arms around him and held him loosely against herself.

Taking a deep breath, Jack rested his head on her shoulder. Gently, and hesitantly she tightened her arms around him. His breathing relaxed, and he could feel his eyes grow heavy.

"I don't mean to interrupt." A deep stern voice came from behind the curtain, "But this is hardly appropriate." Popuri's arms pushed against his chest, as she shoved him away. She stood from the bed quickly, rushing towards her side. Turning around she took a glance back, shooting him a quick smile before being covered by the curtain.

Jack laid in the position he was thrown in. He couldn't help but smile back as she disappeared once again from sight. A tall figure entered the room, deep rings were formed around his eyes showing his lack of sleep. "Nice of you to wake up, and not call out. Now, how much did you drink last night?"

Jack felt his lips move into a frown, "What's it to you."

"You were unconscious Jack. I need to know how much you had to drink."

"Enough obviously. And you're supposed to be my doctor?" Jack's voice dripped in sarcasm.

A deep sigh escaped the man. "I'm going to be your physician from now Jack, my name is Doctor Trent. If I'm going to help you I need you to be completely honest with me. Now, how much did you drink."

Jack hesitated before answering, "A lot."

Trent shook his head, allowing it to roll around his shoulders, "You're going down a bad path, which I'm sure you already know. You were severely dehydrated when you came in." The doctor walked towards the empty IV bag. "You'll find that while alcohol is easy to get here, cannabis is not."

Jack looked up quickly, his head hurting from the action.

"Please, did you not think I wouldn't check your pockets? It's illegal in this island for anyone to even hold it, so consider it destroyed."

"What you destroyed was private property—"

"Jack, I'm doing my best to be kind here, but you're not a kid anymore, you need to get your life together before you find yourself resting next to your grandfather."

Jack tightened his fists, sitting up on the bed "Is this proper doctor behavior or you being an asshole on purpose?"

"I'm being realistic. If you keep drinking, you're going to die."

"You don't need to bringing my grandfather up like that."

Trent sighed yet again, "I'm sorry for bringing up what's at stake here. You had everything, what's got a kid like you so worked up anyway? What about your father, he's going to lose his heir at the rate you're going in."

"I'm not even his kid." Jack grumbled out as he looked at his needled hand.

A silent chuckle left the doctor, "I hear you're the spitting image of him."

They were interrupted by soft clinking of silverware. "Good morning Poe! D'you sleep good?" Came a woman's voice, entering the pinkettes section.

The doctor took Jacks hand and gently removed the needle out of his skin. Smacking a bandaid onto the oozing puncture, he looked the brunette in the eye, "I'll be asking you a lot more questions later."

The doctor left, leaving Jack rubbing his hand.

"Make sure you eat everything before you go home Poe."

The tray continued to clink, as it made its way towards him. A young woman with a stern smile entered past the curtain. His eyes immediately locked on the large sandwich on the tray.

"Good Morning Jack, my name is Nurse Elli, and I'll be managing your care along with Doctor Trent."

His stomach ached at his lack of food. "Is that for me?" He could feel his mouth water as he saw the layers she built.

Her smile grew as she placed the tray on his lap. A very large sandwich, and a small plate of fruit adorned the tray. "It's not much, but it should be a filling breakfast."

Jack picked up the sandwich ignoring her intense staring, he took a large bite. He felt the sting of salt assault his mouth. A cough escaped his mouth, as he spit out the salty offense. "Shit! This is sal—"

Looking up, he saw the nurse's face darken.

"This s'amazing sandwich!" Jack half attempted to save face in front of her, "But I forgot to mention. I'm vegetarian."

Elli gasped, "A Vegetarian? Your mom never mentioned that! Please, let me take that away! I'll bring you some more fruit!" The young woman rushed to take the sandwich away, leaving the tray with fruit on his lap.

A soft knowing giggle came from the curtained area next to him. A small smirk grew on his face as he heard the pinkette laugh. The muffled jingle of the door bell distracted him from speaking.

"Doctor Trent." His mothers voice broke the peaceful moment. The clicking of her high heels sounded louder than they were. She entered his curtained area with narrowed eyes. Crossing her arms, she gave him a sour look, "Jack. I'll be leaving in the next few hours, I've arranged for you to stay here for a few days until Gotz is done with your home."

A sigh escaped him, "What about my clothes? My things? They're all still in my apartment."

"I've packed some of your belongings. Thankfully, I thought ahead." Ina smiled tightly as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "Dr. Trent, I'm sure you're preparing a space for my son?" Her voice got louder as she called out for the doctor.

Dr. Trent's deep voice boomed once again, "I'm afraid I'm unable to accommodate this—"

"Dr. Trent, you do realize the Inn sells alcohol? You realize my son could go anywhere and get his hands on alcohol?" Ina stood from the bed. She walked out of the curtained room. "By you not secluding him, you're not going to break his addiction."

Trent frowned. "Mrs. Black, should I remind you that you are in a clinic with patients. If you would like to discuss this, we should do it in my office."

"You realize my son is an addict Doctor Trent?"

"Again Mrs. Black, I'm not going to discuss this now."

Jack felt his eyes roll as he stood from the bed. Stretching his arms above his head he walked out of the secluded area. "Is there no way I can stay at the farm now?" He asked itching to get away from the tense situation.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Gotz shoul—"

"My son needs his house finished before he can stay there. You as a doctor have to keep him here to heal." Ina stubbornly interrupted. Her arms crossed over her chest in anger.

Trent sighed in frustration, "Mrs. Black, you realize unless he works for it, he won't have money to pay for alcohol or other things right? Doug and Duke won't sell him anything unless he has money. I understand that you're cutting him off. Unless he wants to survive, he needs to do something to get money."

A quiet cough came from besides them. The nurse had returned with a tray of fruit in her hands. "Mrs. Black, would you care for some fruit? We have some brought in from Forget-me-not Valley every day."

Jack felt thankful for the interruption. Turning his head he could see a glimpse of concerned red colored eyes staring back at him. He could feel his lips tug into a small smile. He silently prayed on whatever deity, that what she heard wouldn't affect her offer on the chickens.

"Jack, this isn't a situation for you to be smiling in."

Jack nodded, his smile dropping. "I know. Mom, can we talk in private for a second."

;;;

The pinkette peaked her head from behind the curtain the moment the mother-son disappeared above the stairs. "Pardon me, I've finished my breakfast, may I leave now?"

"Yes, sorry you had to hear all this Popuri." Dr. Trent murmured apologetically as the girl shook her head.

Elli sighed, "It seems, Mrs. Black will be more of a handful than her son."

Dr. Trent shook his head, "She's the least of our worries, it's him that I'm worried about."

"Is Jack sick?" Popuri handed Elli the night dress, lightly chewing on her lip.

Ellii cleared her throat, "Poe, this is grown up talk, weren't you going with your mother?"

Popuri felt a pout grow on her lips as she crossed her arms. "I'm am grown—"

"Get out of here already! You're abandoning me here anyway so what's it matter to you?!" His yell echoed down the stairway, shocking the trio down below.

"You ungrateful child!" Ina's voice shrilled getting louder down the stairway, "Fine! Fine! I tried making this a comfortable transition, but you're too stubborn to realize reason!" Her heels stomped down the stairs as she walked towards the doctor.

"If my son dies here, its you that I'm going after!" Her shrilled voice did little to cover the threat behind it. The elder woman quickly marched out the door slamming behind them.

Jack came down the stairs shortly after, a sigh escaped him as he looked at the doctor. Rolling his neck, he had a strange look to his face as he mumbled out. "Would you mind showing me the farm?"

"Certainly Mr. Black."

"Don't call me that, Jack will do just fine."

Popuri's eyes followed the tall man, it was obvious that he was almost as tall as Dr. Trent. His body seemed lean, but not cut out for the strong farm work that would be required of him. His eyes still looked tired, but his pale complexion seemed to have improved with his shouting. "I can show him Dr. Trent!" Popuri eagerly blurted out.

"Poe, I think it might be best if I showed him. I should also take him to the Mayor to get things official."

Never looking away, she noticed how the young man took controlled breaths. A small smile graced his lips as he looked down at her, "Potpourri, I'll be catching ya later. I'll need your help after all."

Popuri felt her face redden as he smiled at her. A shy smile graced her face as she looked anywhere but him.

"Elli, I'll leave the clinic to you for now, I'll help him get things settled with the Mayor." The young nurse nodded while the two men left. A sigh escaped the nurses face as she saw the young pinkette continue to blush.

"I'd be careful with him Poe, he seems to be the suave type."

"How can you tell?" Popuri asked as she walked towards the window looking out.

"He said your name wrong but you still blushed."

Popuri huffed, grabbing her dress, turning around she looked at the smirking nurse, "He's just not used to saying my name is all."


End file.
